


Lydia Rules the World

by Burningchaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Lydia-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Crack of the highest order. This was wrote fast, is not proofed and nothing makes sense.
Kudos: 3





	Lydia Rules the World

No ever thought the jokes about Lydia and world domination were anything but that. Ha, she fooled them all. By 2040 she had worked her way up the political ladder, winning over diplomats, dictators, prime ministers and royalty alike. Everyone loved her. She made cold fusion work, she shrugged and told everyone she’d been bored. Cleaner air, she was on it, water issues - solved it. All while campaigning, raising the perfect family and generally being awesome.

It was July, because of course it was, when the wormhole popped into existence. It wasn’t like the Avengers and the aliens looked nothing like they did in Independence Day, go figure. They were everywhere at once and no one had an idea how to stop them. Well, no one but Lydia. She was a Congress woman at this point and had a bunch of secrets under her belt, she grew up in Beacon Hills where even the trees had secrets.

She gets on the air - every digital platform available and outs the supernatural world. Scott, Derek - the whole Beacon Hills crew lose their shit. Stiles, who had slowly and steadily worked his way up the FBI chain calmed them down and got the whole pack to Lydia’s. Where she put them to work. 

The main chunk of the alien army were ground forces, guns didn’t work, tanks only did when they ran over them and bombs were a joke. Lydia, with the packs help, put together an army of Weres, Wendigos (yes they were gross but hey the aliens were edible so it made them really happy) and anything that could use magic, knives and swords mixed with anyone good at close quarters fighting. She even let the Hunters in on it. (There was this team of brothers who was cutting their way through the forces in South Dakota so fast they were almost alien free.)

Lydia made Stiles handle the magic users, hey he was a Spark and could do some shit, but he had no idea how to lead an army so he let himself play puppet to her demands. Derek, Scott, Peter, a bunch of other hardened Alphas and Chris Argent (with Noah in tow because they were bonded at the hip these days) were sent to various parts of the world to lead the armies. 

While this happened, and really it was no surprise, more and more World leaders were looking to Lydia for answers that only she seemed to have. 

Three and a half years later the aliens are gone, turns out they also made excellent fertilizer so the dead weren’t an issue, and Lydia is standing on top as she leads the world through recovery. She passes fair laws for the supernatural, makes hunters accountable and regrettably (not really but that's what she claimed when she announced it) wiped Wendigos off the face of the Earth. 

By 2045 Lydia is declared the one world leader, her planetary defense system, the ftl ships and the space fighters she came up with had nothing to do with, really. 

However, 2046 is her banner year, she wins the Nobel Peace, the Abel and Breakthrough Prizes, but more importantly she finally wins the Fields Medal she always wanted.


End file.
